


There One Day, Gone The Next

by MarvelledVevo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, DCU, Gotham (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Bonding, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, LGBTQ Character, Loss, M/M, Muteness, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Oliver Queen, Protective Thea Queen, Sad Peter Parker, Self-Hatred, Superfamily (DCU), Team Dynamics, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelledVevo/pseuds/MarvelledVevo
Summary: "You're telling us that kid, that kid in there, is our child? You really don't expect us to believe you? Come on don't make me laugh!""This is just ludicrous and a waste of our time. I'm leaving.""Wait, I have the proof…"OrDespite being the city rife with corruption and crime, Gotham City would always mean much more to Peter Parker. No matter how much it took or continued to take away from the young genius, Gotham would always be home... or the place that took everything and everyone away from him … or so he thought.





	1. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all information that you should probably know before beginning this fanfiction - otherwise it might/could get confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of the story will be darker than some parts and real-life issues will be used, so this is your first and only warning, so I can avoid spoilers. Please read at your own discretion and stay safe!

_***THIS PAGE WILL BE EDITED/UPDATED IF/WHEN OTHER CHARACTERS/ LOCATIONS/ IMPORTANT INFO NEEDS TO BE INTRODUCED*** _

  
Just a few notes (sorry if it feels like I'm rambling). This is just to establish the changes and tweaks between the TV/Movie sources and this fanfiction before you begin to read:

 _ **\- I'm going to make the cities a lot closer together to form a mini island, like New Yorks boroughs (which will be called Coast Island, as i had originally planned to include Coast City before deciding against it, so I don't overcomplicate things).**_  This is so I can include and do as many aspects as possible without overcomplicating and confusing the continuity of the story - so it's easier for me as well.

Below are the cities that form the mini island/boroughs (and also the other locations that will be used at some point)

**CITIES:**

  * Gotham City
  * Metropolis
  * Star City (The Earth Watchtower will be set here - Like a DC version of Avengers Tower)
  * Central City



**OTHER LOCATIONS:**

  * Themyscira
  * Atlantis
  * Space Watchtower



***IF YOU WISH TO SEE A CERTAIN LOCATION, THEN PLEASE SUGGEST ONE. I CAN'T GUARANTEE THOUGH THAT IT WILL BE USED, BUT I'LL CERTAINLY TRY MY BEST TO INCLUDE.**

 

  
_-_ ** _Not every character will be perfect._ ** Some may be a bit more out of character than others, as I want to attempt adding my own traits/attributes/personality to change it up a bit - hopefully not too much though.

_**\- Ages have been tweaked:** _

• The **characters in this fic** , **especially the ones that have appeared in Gotham** E. G. Selina, Bruce, Jim, Harvey, Alfred etc **are all older in this fanfiction** , but I'm going to try and keep them as similar as possible to their characters in Gotham.

• **Bruce and Selina are adults in this fanfiction** \- both **similar ages to Oliver Queen in Arrow** (Roughly 33/34).

• In order to keep Harvey as a believable (so not too old to be able to do his job in this story) officer he will only be a few years older than Jim Gordon and roughly the same age as Alfred. This is so they can still do the things they did in Gotham without being too old for it to be unbelievable.

• For **other characters, the ages are a bit of a mix.** **They're either the age of the characters in their respective TV show (except Gotham),** but if I couldn't find them, then they will likely - roughly - be their comic book ages (but some are just guesses).

  
Below are the Hero Squads, DOB, Names/Hero Names and ages of each character that will appear at one point or another:

  
**\- TITANS** :

(DOB: November 1st, 1994)  
Roy Harper/Arsenal  
23

  
(DOB: January 21st, 1995)  
Thea Queen/Speedy  
23

  
(DOB: March 20th, 1994)  
Dick Grayson/Nightwing  
24

  
(DOB: August 17th, 1995)  
Rachel Roth/Raven  
23

  
(DOB: July 9th, 1996)  
Victor Stone/Cyborg  
22

  
(DOB: November 3rd, 1996)  
Koriand'r/StarFire  
21

  
(DOB: March 10th, 1996)  
Garfield Logan/Beast Boy  
22

  
(DOB: February 29th 2000)  
Billy Batson/Shazam  
18/3000

  
(DOB: December 31st, 2003)  
Peter Parker/  
14

 

**\- JUSTICE LEAGUE:**

•(DOB: February 19th, 1984)  
Bruce Wayne/Batman  
34

•(DOB: March 22nd, 1216)  
Diana Prince/Wonder Woman  
802

•(DOB: May 16th, 1984)  
Oliver Queen/Green Arrow  
34

•(DOB: August 10th, 1985)  
Laurel Lance/Black Canary  
33

•(DOB: February 29th, 1980)  
Clark Kent/Superman  
38

•(DOB: September 22nd, 1990)  
Kara Danvers/Supergirl  
28

•(DOB: March 14th, 1989)  
Barry Allen/The Flash  
29

•(DOB: June 1st, 1985)  
Kate Cain/Batwoman  
33

•(DOB: January 29th, 1979)  
Arthur Curry/Aquaman  
39

•(DOB: January 31st, 1985)  
Mera  
33

•(DOB: February 20th, 1987)  
Hal Jordan/Green Lantern  
31

•(DOB‎: May 20th, 1981)  
Zatanna Zatara  
37

 

**\- GOTHAM CITY SIRENS:**

•(DOB: September 21st, 1985)  
Selina Kyle/Catwoman  
33

•(DOB: June 24th, 1972)  
Barbara Gordon  
46

•(DOB: September 24th, 1972)  
Tabitha Galavan  
46

 

**\- BIRDS OF PREY:**

•(DOB: July 20th, 1989)  
Dr Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn  
29

•(DOB: September 21st, 1985)  
Selina Kyle/Catwoman  
33

•(DOB: March 29th, 1974)  
Renee Montoya  
44

•(DOB: January 15th, 1988)  
Helena Bertinelli/Huntress  
30

•(DOB: June 24th, 1972)  
Barbara Gordon  
46

•(DOB: September 24th, 1974)  
Tabitha Galavan  
44

•(DOB‎: May 20th, 1981)  
Zatanna Zatara  
37

•(DOB: 31st July, 1989)  
Felicity Smoak/Overwatch  
29

 

**\- SUICIDE SQUAD:**

•(DOB: February 17th, 1976)  
Sergeant Rick Fla  
42

•(DOB: July 20th, 1990)  
Dr Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn  
28

•(DOB: December 4th, 1978)  
Floyd Lawton/Deadshot  
39

•(DOB: September 21st, 1985)  
Selina Kyle/Catwoman  
33

•(DOB: December 9th, 1985)  
George Harkness/Captain Boomerang  
32

•(DOB: March 16th, 1986)  
Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana  
32

•(DOB: June 3rd, 1968)  
Waylon Jones/Killer Croc  
50

•(DOB August 31st, 1987)  
Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy  
31

•(DOB June 3rd, 1981)  
Chato Santana/El Diablo  
37

 

**\- GCPD:**

•(DOB: April 15th, 1971)  
James 'Jim' Gordon  
47

•(DOB: August 23rd, 1968)  
Harvey Bullock  
50

 

**\- OTHER CHARACTERS:**

•(DOB: June 4th, 1969)  
Alfred Pennyworth  
49

***IF YOU WISH TO SEE A CERTAIN CHARACTER, THEN PLEASE SUGGEST ONE. I CAN'T GUARANTEE THOUGH THAT THEY WILL BE USED, BUT I'LL CERTAINLY TRY MY BEST***

 

**\- VILLAINS:**

Unknown Alias/The Joker

***SUGGEST YOUR FAVOURITE VILLAINS AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO INCLUDE THEM INTO THE STORY - FROM ANY DCEU MOVIE/ARROWVERSE SHOW/OTHER SHOWS/NOLAN BATMAN MOVIES***

  
**\- OTHER HEROES:**

\- N/A YET

***IF YOU WISH TO SEE A CERTAIN HERO, THEN PLEASE SUGGEST. I CAN'T GUARANTEE THOUGH THAT THEY WILL BE USED, BUT I'LL CERTAINLY TRY MY BEST***

**• IMPORTANT: Peter Parker is the Spider-Man: Homecoming** (Tom Holland) **version** , but maybe a year or two younger. In this fanfiction, **Peter Parker will NOT have super powers - he will be a self-trained vigilante**.

So for Peter, I have two suggestions:

**1) He invents his own gadgets (like his webshooters) and still becomes Spider-Man - BUT WITHOUT THE POWERS - so he will be more vulnerable and more similar to other non-powered vigilantes.**

**2) Again, he invents his own gadgets, but becomes a hero-vigilante inspired by his two favourite heroes - The Batman and Green Arrow - AGAIN WITHOUT THE SUPER POWERS.**

So _**please vote 1 or 2 in the comments.**_ Or if you have a suggestion, feel free to suggest it.

(Oh and **if you vote 2, then please suggest a name for Peter's vigilante alter-ego** )

**YOU HAVE UNTIL SUNDAY TO VOTE ON OPTION 1 OR 2, SO I CAN CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 2. THE RE-EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1 WILL BE POSTED LATER ON TODAY.**

*If you have any suggestions, questions or criticisms please let me know and I will try my hardest to address them*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments/notes/questions etc or constructive criticism. They are always welcomed and very much appreciated. 
> 
> Please no sly digs or rude comments though.


	2. Parker? W---- Q----?

__

All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest person alive to lunacy. Just one bad day. And Peter Parker definitely had more than his fair share of bad days, yet he was still grappling onto his sanity - even if it was just by a thread growing thinner as the moments passed.

The memories of loved ones being ripped away will forever be imprinted in his brain, like a permanent scar not allowing him to forget his traumatic past.

*** Seven years ago ***

September 19th, 2011. Theatre District. Half past eight in the Evening. The Parker Family - Mary, her husband Richard and their seven year old son Peter - took a trip to the theatre. This happened on a very rare occasion as they struggled with money, so this was a treat for the seven year old boy (due to getting 100% on all of his tests, like the little genius he was). The theatre were showing productions of classic musical operas, which involved the classic 1940s western film turned musical: 'The Mark Of Zorro'. His mother hammered on about how 'educational' and 'richly thought provoking' the piece of work truly was. They may have been close to poverty, but that didn't mean they couldn't be highly educated.

It was at this point the trio were blissfully unaware of what the universe had planned out for the finale of the night (well for certain people) as they left the theatre. Laughter filled the aura around them as they talked about the shameful adaption that completely ridicules the classic movie - that's what Richard and Peter thought at least.

Mary spoke with a bit of a playful jeer in her voice. "Oh, come on, Rich. It wasn't that bad." She heaved out awaiting his response in return.

"Oh, no? Childish drivel." Richard huffed out in response as the laughter continued to riffle through the air. They took their first steps towards their unknown, but inevitable dull and dark death - what did they really expect from the appropriately dubbed 'Crime' alley?  
  
"The acting was fine; the music was lovely." Mary argued in defence of the work. She thought it was a brilliant adaption and retelling. "What about you, Peter?" She asked with a hope filled plea that he agreed with her on this matter.

The plea was to no avail however as the innocent voice took sides with his father. "Sorry Mom, I agree with Dad. It was kinda lame."

"Kinda lame?" Richard interjected sounding almost offended and disgusted by Peter's choice of words before continuing their team up against Mary's opinion. "There's no such word as 'kinda.' It was totally lame."

Mary made a 'tut' noise before saying, "You two, so judgment..." except she wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say, as a man cladded in black from head to toe stepped out of the shadows.

"What's up, folks?" The mystery figure called out making his intentions clear. He pulled a pistol from his jacket and held them at gunpoint - earning scared gasps from Peter and his mother. Richard tried to remain as composed as possible, so he could solve their current dilemma (even of he was utterly terrified at this moment).

Richard spoke to his son in a soft, gentle way to tell him that everything would turn out just fine - more to reassure and calm the mortified boy. "Stay calm, Peter."

"Give me your money!" The assailant demanded as he prepared his gun to shoot.

"No problem. We're cooperating." He said whilst handing over his wallet, that didn't contain much except for a $20 bill and a picture of his little family unit. Once he handed the wallet over, his hands shot back above his head, so he didn't startle the man and to show that he was following his set instructions.

"The necklace." He said with a gruff accent as he reached for the practically worthless pearls. They were a fake piece of jewellery, but still looked the part none of the less.

Richard whispered to Peter as the pearl balls fell and connected with the ground, scattering around like marbles. "It's okay." He turned around to make eye contact with the thief. "Easy."

Just like his last words, 'easy' could only describe how the man carelessly shot Richard point blank in the chest causing him to fall down to the ground. A shocked gasp left the youngen's mouth as the gun clicked reloading the killing shots. A final shot was fired before the man made his getaway, except Peter couldn't feel any pain. He looked down, confused by how the shooter clearly missed until the moment a second body slumped down to the floor. He ran to his mother's side immediately and shook her lifeless body for any sign that she was still alive.  
  
"Mom! Mom?" He turned and went to his father's side to try and save his life. "Dad? Dad!" His father was groaning softly. "Dad!" That was the moment he lost both of his parents to what he thought was just a petty thief. He kneeled down in between his dead parents. He began to uncontrollably cry as sirens could be heard in the background. He suddenly screamed at the blank void around him, letting out all of his pent up emotions.

Ten minutes later and the emergency services arrived. Two ambulance trucks and four police cars.

Before his parents bodies were taken away, two co-captains of the GCPD - known as James 'Jim' Gordon and Harvey Bullock - investigated and looked over the bodies to gather as much evidence as possible. Peter heard them comparing this case to an almost identical case that happened almost twenty years ago, where the guy was never caught. The two co-captains made there way over to Peter to have a conversation with him about what had happened.

"Hey kid, how you holding up?" The man, who had a face full of facial hair and was slightly overweight, wearing a black bowler hat and a leather coat asked. His tone was suprisingly soothing and gentle. Gordon gave him a glare as if to say 'what a stupid question'. However from Peter's side, it was met with no reply, which wasn't suprising at all after what he had just witnessed. Instead all that left his mouth was a whimper of fear as tears began to stream down his face yet again.

The younger looking detective, who wore nothing extra than his work suit, pulled Peter into his body so he could lean onto someone for comfort. He wrapped his arms around the back of the child and Peter took this as a sign to move closer and embrace the offered warmth.

The look on the youngens face reminded Jim of the 'Wayne' case that occured 14 years prior to this exact day. The scene was the same, it practically mirrored what had happened all those years ago. This was no coincidence he concluded.

"My name's James Gordon. I'm a detective. What's your name?" Nothing but the sound of broken sobs filled the air around them. Gordon noticed how tense the young boy was. His heart felt like it was being torn apart as he observed and felt the shaking of his body. He couldn't imagine what this must feel like to lose both parents at the exact same time. All he could think about was 'what motive and who is targeting these people' before clearing the thoughts to continue. "It's okay. You don't have to talk."

Although shaken and not wanting to talk to anyone, Peter knew that the only way they could find the killer and bring him to justice was by giving the detectives as much detail he remembered. "Peter. My name is Peter Parker." Gordon looked down to the child he was currently cradling as Harvey continued to jot down notes on the crime.

"Can you tell me what happened, Peter?" Another whimper escaped Peter's lips as he had to relive the events that had just happened. Jim decided to tell the same story he told Bruce Wayne when he was in this situation. "When I was about your age, well a few years older, a drunk driver hit our car. Killed my dad. I was right next to him. I know how you feel right now." At this Peter looked up into the reassuring eyes of Jim's. "And I promise you, however dark and scary the world might be right now there will be light. There will be light, Peter."

This gave Peter the reassurance and the strength to detail what had happened here. "We just got out of the movies. We were walking through the alley and a man came out of the shadows. He was tall with a black mask. He had a hat and gloves and shiny shoes. He took my dad's wallet and my mom's necklace. And then he shot them for no reason. I should have done something. But I was too scared." Peter's voiced was laced with venom and loathing, not towards anybody else but himself. It was at this moment that Gordon and Harvey quickly shared a glance that said 'this was definitely the man responsible for the Wayne murders'. The details were an exact match - well except for the fact that the Wayne family were rich and this family was edging towards poverty - this was incredibly eerie.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. But there is something you can do now." Peter adjusted his gaze to make eyesight with Jim again. "You can be strong. Be strong. I promise you, I will find the man who did this. It'll all be okay kiddo. It'll all be fine." This time, Jim knew that they could catch the man responsible. He would not got away with it a second time.

*** A Few Weeks Later ***

Peter ended up with a strong support network - consisting of James Gordon and Harvey Bullock to name a few - but the trauma and heartache from that life changing night brought too much devastation and overpowering pain, which utimately caused him to become mute. When the events had been confirmed that it was definitely 100% true (not some extreme nightmare) it was the last time he would speak for a long while. In order to communicate, all those around him learned how to use sign language.

He was left in the care of his paternal Uncle Ben and his Aunt May. Immediately, they took up the mantle of the parental figures (although they made it known that they weren't trying to replace his parents) and continuously supported Peter through everything alongside the captains of the GCPD.

Jim did ending up keeping that promise after all. A few weeks later he found the man responsible for not just his parents, but billonaire Bruce Wayne's parents murders also. The thug went by the street name of Joe Chill and was working under the command of infamous mercenary Slade Wilson, but refused to answer why he was ordered to commit the executions. The robbery of whatever possessioms they owned was a cover to hide the fact that they were assassinations.

Although Peter was not allowed to watch the criminal being served his punishment at the courts, Joe was officially brought to justice, where he's still serving his sentence in prison.

Jim managed to create a close - almost Father-Son relationship - with Peter like he did with Bruce when he was younger (and still maintains to this day). He could see a lot of Peter in a young Bruce Wayne, especially appearance - minus the black hair - it was quite uncanny really.

*** Present Day ***

The next thoughts were of his uncle and Aunt. The day was supposed to be memorable and unique, but not like this…

*** Approximately Two Years Previous ***

August 11th was supposed to be not just the celebration of Aunt May's 40th birthday, but the celebration of her and Ben's engagement in which she was still unaware of - only Peter was made aware of the plans. Ben was currently treating May to a romantic dinner for two, which was why Peter was walking alone to the bakery to collect one of May's favourite cakes - A red velvet cake. A special occasion (well any occasion really) is always the perfect excuse for cake.

Originally, Ben was going to accompany Peter to the bakery - however, Peter wanted today to be perfect for the both of them because no one deserved more than they did. So he explained to Ben through sign language that he would pick up the cake so they could enjoy a meal together. Ben was reluctant at first, but eventually caved after seeing how much this all meant to Peter.

Both figures meant so much to Peter.

Uncle Ben was the most loving, spontaneous and fun person to be around. Out of Him and May, he was definitely the more childish and adventurous one. He took Peter in when his parents died without hesitation. In fact, his heart was so big that he hadn't even discussed the whole situation with May. As soon as the call came in telling him that his brother and his wife had passed away. Ben immediately left and got to the scene within minutes of the phone call ending. The love he had for Peter was so blindingly obvious. No matter what it took, if Peter was ever upset for whatever reason - he refused to leave the boy alone until he had a smile on his face.

The sweet, innocent and caring Aunt May. The woman, who despite not being related by blood, treated him as if he was her own child - even though in reality she didn't even need to bat an eyelid in his direction. The woman, along with his uncle Ben, continued to raise him into the moralistic, kind-hearted person he had become. Not enough praise could be sung about the amazing woman. Even if Peter hadn't spoke since he was seven years old, May always knew how to deal with whatever he needed. She would definitely make an amazing mother one day when she was ready.

As he turned the street corners, Peter could hear sirens and tires screeching from a far distance. The further away they were, the quieter the sounds were getting by the second - which caused Peter to panic. The reason it panicked Peter so much? Because the further the sound of the sirens, the closer they were getting to his Aunt and Uncle.

The fear and trepidation was too much for Peter to cope with. He needed to know what was going on. Where were the emergency services headed? What happened? Who is involved? It was this anxiousness that caused an influx of fearful thoughts to flood his mind. 'What if it's May or Ben? What if it's both?' 'They could be hurt… Or worse dying… Or worse dead! I can't lose them too.'

Instead of continuing to the bakery, he turned and began to make his way back home to the apartment. He needs to know what was going on. He just needed that reassurance that his mind was playing games and was making him over think and exaggerate everything - he really needed that right now.

Today was SUPPOSED to be the start of something new, but of course the universe had other plans (could anyone really think otherwise?) turning it into another day in the life of Peter Parker.

When Peter finally arrived back to the place he called home, nothing remained. The whole block was taped off by the police.

The apartments were burned to the ground.

Two bodies lay ahead of him on the floor. Both surrounded in pools of blood.

Peter ran ahead tearing the surrounding tape and ignoring the call and shouts from officers on the scene. He didn't stop until he fell down at the feet of the two bodies. His intuition was right. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were in trouble. Now they were gone! Peter held the bodies of his deceased relatives as the colour of crimson stained his clothes and spread on his skin. The tears were streaming down his bloodied face.

He caught a glimpse of white in May's blouse. He reached over her pale body grabbing an envelope addressed to him from Slade Wilson. Peter grabbed and began to read the letter.

'Dear Peter,

I must apologise for your most recent loss. It has pained me to see you going through all this misery and loss at such a young age. Yes, I am the person that conducted it all, but I am not the heartless monster you may think I am and I do have reason for why it all needed to happen.

I didn't want to have to do this to an innocent child, but I'm afraid your family and the history I have with them left me no choice but to do what has been done. The Wayne/Queen families have taken a lot away from me and therefore I had to return the favour.'

Peter stopped reading at this point dropping the letter to the floor in favour of holding the hands of his recently deceased relatives.

Gordon and Bullock arrived on scene as soon as they could. That's when they noticed who was sitting holding the hands of the dead couple.

Harvey looked to Jim with a sad look in his eyes. "Shit! Isn't that Peter?" He received a nod as confirmation as the two made their way over to the child.

Jim placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and turned him around before pulling him into a warm embrace (something the boy was way too familiar with by this point) which Peter graciously accepted and returned the gesture as circles were rubbed in his back. "It's all going to be okay Pete. You're going to be alright?" Peter shoulders began to shudder whilst Jim brought the preteen's his head down to rest on Jim's shoulders. "You're like a son to Harvey and me Pete. Don't ever forget that! We'll do anything and everything to make sure you're safe. And I'm sure Barb and Tabby would do the same. No more violence or sadness okay." Peter's silent sobs came full front again as he tightened his hands onto Jim's blazer. "That's right. Come on get it all out kiddo."

Harvey looked just as disheartened as Jim did. All that has happened to this kid is something that doesn't happen to someone over a lifetime - even in Gotham. Both men knew they'd have to eventually break the news to Peter as they shared the same emotional telepathic thoughts as they stared at one another.

Both men seperated themselves from Peter to discuss how they were going to let him down as gently as possible. After a while, they had come down to a definitive final answer. They decided that they were going to enter an pact together to adopt the child, to take care of and nurture the precious boy alongside with Barbara and Tabitha. They wouldn't allow the child to suffer any longer. As they began to walk back to where they had left the youngster momentarily to see that he had fled the scene.

"Shit!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Jim caught a glimpse of the letter remaining besides the bodies of the last living Parker's. He walked over opened the letter about to read it quietly to himself to see if that would leave them with any clues as to where Pete was headed too. Harvey spoke up out of cutiosity and angst wanting to also know about any leads.

"Jim, what is that?"

"It's a letter addressed to Peter from Slade Wilson." Jim said with confusion as he tried to figure out why Wilson would leave the kid a letter behind after committing this heinous crime.

Jim began to read the letter out loud.

"Dear Peter,

I must apologise for your most recent loss. It has pained me to see you going through all this misery and loss at such a young age. Yes, I am the person that conducted it all, but I am not the heartless monster you may think I am and I do have reason for why it all needed to happen.

I didn't want to have to do this to an innocent child, but I'm afraid your family and the history I have with them left me no choice but to do what has been done. The Wayne/Queen families have taken a lot away from me and therefore I have had to return the favour.'

As you know, five years ago is when I hired Joe Chill to take out your "parents". Your Wayne side of the family is to blame for that and that can be followed far back into the past, they have corrupted Gotham and taken away more than they have given. Martha and Thomas Wayne were also innocent in all of this (like your adoptive parents were) but they all had to pay for what the Wayne ancestors and other family members have done to me. That is why your father is the last remaining Wayne - except for you of course.

Now at this age, I have also had to take away your "Aunt" and "Uncle". Your Queen side of the family is to blame for that and this is relating to more recent years. Your father's parents took something very important away from me and so I had to take something important away from your father - his parents - and therefore something from you as well (your adoptive Aunt and Uncle). I did not take away your father because he has suffered enough for what his family has done. Now he and his sister (your Aunt) are the last remaining Queens - except for you again.

You and your fathers and (if they have) other remaining relatives are innocent in all of this drama and have suffered enough for your families previous wrongdoings. So I will now be leaving you, your parents and other remaining family members to heal and to move on past these tragedies.

I now believe you and your families have truly suffered as much as I have meaning my revenge plan is complete. I just want you to know that despite all that has happened, this is not your nor your real parents fault - not one bit. And I am sorry.

I wish you the best for the future and hope you will reconnect with your parents soon enough.

Yours faithfully,

Slade Wilson"

"Hold the phone! Wayne and Queen have a kid? And both are the biological parents? How is that even possible?" Harvey questioned as Jim shrugged his his shoulders also dazed as he looked up to the spot where Peter inhabited a few second previously.

A city wide search was carried out for Peter over the course of two months, but he was never found. He managed to stay hidden. There was no one there or left to help him. Of course there was Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock but going to them for help meant he'd be placed into the care system (or so he thought) and there was no way he was doing that.

  
*** Present Time ***

  
It just doesn't ever make sense - why did life always have to rain on his parade? Why was he always the person on the receiving end? All he ever did was give and give and give to the community. He gave so much, but what did he get in return?

He protected and watched over the city everyday. He stopped every crime that would otherwise go unnoticed by the police. He prevented the petty thefts that the police wouldn't even bat an eye to, such as the usual purse snatcher or bike robber. He stopped the bigger (sometimes life threatening level) thefts, like the stick ups at convenience stores or the various banks spread throughout the city. He spent his time helping with the simplest of things - things people wouldn't expect a hero to involve themselves in. He guided or helped the elderly across the streets safely and helped them with the groceries. He even saved a few cats from trees or dogs who had fallen into the sewers. He did absolutely everything in his power to assist and be helpful to those around him.

Yet…

Now he was stuck in this situation bleeding out to death. Bleeding to death at the hands of a petty criminal, like his parents.

The assailant plunged a knife into his side after Peter intervened and prevented him from stealing an elderly lady's belongings. He immediately fled the scene leaving the 14 year old behind choking on his blood and potential last breaths.

The elderly woman helped lay him down against the side of a coffee house before screeching out for help as Peter lost all consciousness. "Somebody help! Please anyone!"

The door of the café swung open revealing two figures who rushed to the sound of the desperate pleas.

*** Elsewhere ***

Whilst it was true that the wave of vigilantes and the groups they formed were making it easier on the police force to help retain peace on the Island like state, work was still exhausting overall for them.

The island consisted of four cities (Gotham, Star, Central and Metropolis) covering a fairly large span.  
There was a precinct assigned to each of the four cities as well as the vigilantes and groups that protected those areas.

(The 'Titans' covered all four of the cities from time to time. Mainly whenever big crimes - such as mob incidents, drug rings etc - were committed, they were always placed on the case and always delivered positive results meaning groups of criminals were locked away.

The 'Suicide Squad' were assembled to battle threats that would likely kill them, so they made very rare appearances whenever a very dangerous supernatural event or extreme cases.

The 'Birds of Prey' was a team consisting of only women and they were the kick ass group that often would go international - yes international - to solve the crimes they delved into. Without them, the cities would have probably been burned to the ground long ago.

The 'Justice League' are the biggest group of the four and came together to deal with the catastrophic events such as invasions as clashes between different universes. They have saved not just their earth numerous times, but the earth's of other universes - as a drastic change in one universe could cause ripple effects through the others.)

This is why Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock were face deep in their snacks whilst taking small sips of there coffee. They were already exhausted after a long day, but their night was about to get a lot longer.

An ear piercing, blood curdling scream could be heard from the outside followed by a "Somebody help! Please anyone!" Immediately both officers stood and swiftly exited the cafe to find the source of the noise. The source revealing an elderly lady, but they were shook to their cores when they noticed that she wasn't the only body there. A young boy was unconscious on the floor with a large gash under his left ribs. But it wasn't just any boy. No it was a boy that has been missing for over two years. The boy they last saw when he was twelve years of age.

"Peter!?" Harvey spoke in an exasperated tone. He was definitely glad to see the boy alive, but was suprised to actually see him alive and well - this is Gotham after all.

Gordon took the reigns of the conversation in order to move quickly and efficiently. "Ma'am I will need you to drop by the Gotham precinct tomorrow at midday please to give an official statement as to what's happened and whatnot." The woman nodded and proceeded to move out of his way, so they could help the boy who helped her. "Harvey, help me here. we need to get him to a hospital now!"

\--- Time skip to the hospital ---

As soon as they arrived and got the help they needed. They had left the young (Wayne-Queen? Queen-Wayne?) boy behind to heal as he was still unconscious at this moment of time.

Now was the part of the night they had to complete that would make it feel like an eternity - like they accurately predicted.


	3. Parker? W---- Q----? [EDITED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the edited version of the previous chapter. Due to some constructive criticism I received when I originally wrote this chapter, I decided to change around the word ordering and remove/add some parts, so I really hope I've improved it from last time. Please let me know which one you prefer: the original or edited version of Parker? W---- Q----?
> 
> So I can remove one of them from this piece!
> 
> *Also if you haven't already, please go and read the first chapter - the author's notes - well atleast the part about Peter. It will be a big help to know what decision you think I should make.*

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**  
***** Seven years ago *****  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

September 19th, 2011. Theatre District. Half past eight in the Evening. The Parker Family - Mary, her husband Richard and their seven year old son Peter - took a trip to the theatre. This only ever happens on very rare occasions as the Parker's struggled with money, so this was a treat for the seven year old boy (due to getting full marks on all of his tests, like the little genius he was).

The theatre were showing productions of classic musical operas, which involved the classic 1940s western film turned musical: 'The Mark Of Zorro'. His mother hammered on about how 'educational' and 'richly thought provoking' the piece of work truly was. They may have been close to poverty, but that didn't mean they couldn't be highly educated.

At this point the trio were blissfully unaware of what the universe had planned out for the finale of the night (more so for certain people) as they left the theatre. Laughter filled the aura around them as they talked about the shameful adaption that completely ridicules the classic movie - that's what Richard and Peter thought at least.

Mary spoke with a bit of a playful jeer in her voice. "Oh, come on, Rich. It wasn't that bad." She heaved out awaiting his response in return.

"Oh, no? Childish drivel." Richard huffed out in response as the laughter continued to riffle through the air. They took their first steps towards their unknown, but inevitable dull and dark fate - what did they really expect from the appropriately dubbed 'Crime' alley?  
  
"The acting was fine; the music was lovely." Mary argued in defence of the work. She thought it was a brilliant adaption and retelling. "What about you, Peter?" She asked with a hope filled plea that he agreed with her on this matter.

The plea was to no avail however as the innocent voice took sides with his father. "Sorry Mom, I agree with Dad. It was kinda lame."

"Kinda lame?" Richard interjected sounding almost offended and disgusted by Peter's choice of words before continuing their team up against Mary's opinion. "There's no such word as 'kinda.' It was totally lame."

Mary made a 'tut' noise before saying, "You two, so judgment..." except she wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say, as a man cladded in black from head to toe stepped out of the shadows.

"What's up, folks?" The mystery figure called out making his intentions clear. He pulled a pistol from his jacket and held them at gunpoint - earning scared gasps from Peter and his mother. Richard tried to remain as composed as possible, so he could solve their current dilemma (even if he was utterly terrified at this moment).

Richard spoke to his son in a soft, gentle way to tell him that everything would turn out just fine - more to reassure and calm the mortified boy. "Stay calm, Peter."

"Give me your money!" The assailant demanded as he prepared his gun to shoot.

"No problem. We're cooperating." He said whilst handing over his wallet, that didn't contain much except for a $20 bill and a picture of his little family unit. Once he handed the wallet over, his hands shot back above his head, so he didn't startle the man and to show that he was following his set instructions.

"The necklace." He said with a gruff accent as he reached for the practically worthless pearls. They were a fake piece of jewellery, but still looked the part none of the less.

Richard whispered to Peter as the pearl balls fell and connected with the ground, scattering around like marbles. "It's okay." He turned around to make eye contact with the thief.  "Easy."

Just like his last words, 'easy' could only be used to describe how the man carelessly shot Richard point blank in the chest causing him to fall down to the ground. A shocked gasp left the youngen's mouth as the gun clicked reloading the killing shots. A final shot was fired before the man made his getaway, except Peter couldn't feel any pain. He looked down, confused by how the shooter clearly missed until the moment a second body slumped down to the floor.

He ran to his mother's side immediately and shook her lifeless body for any sign that she was still alive. "Mom! Mom?" He turned and went to his father's side to try and save his life. "Dad? Dad!" His father was groaning softly. "Dad!"

This was the moment he lost both of his parents to what he thought was nothing more than a petty thief. He kneeled down in between the bodies of his dead parents. He began to uncontrollably cry as sirens could be heard in the background. He suddenly screamed at the blank void around him, letting out all of his pent up emotions.

Ten minutes later and the emergency services arrived. Two ambulance trucks and four police cars.

Before his parents bodies were taken away, two co-captains of the GCPD - known as James 'Jim' Gordon and Harvey Bullock - inspected and looked over the bodies to gather as much intel of the crime as possible. Peter could  hear them comparing the scene to an almost identical case that happened almost twenty years earlier, where the guy was never caught. The two co-captains made there way over to Peter to investigate and gather more information on the crime.

"Hey kid, how you holding up?" The man with a face covered in hair, was slightly overweight and wearing a black bowler hat and a leather coat asked. His tone was suprisingly soothing and gentle.

Gordon glared at his partner as if to say 'what a stupid question'. However from Peter's side, it was met with no reply, which wasn't suprising at all after what he had just witnessed. Instead all that left his mouth was a whimper of fear and pain as tears began to stream down his face yet again.

The younger looking detective, who wore nothing extra than his work suit, pulled Peter into his body so he could lean onto someone for comfort. He wrapped his arms around the back of the child and Peter took this as a sign to move closer and embrace the offered warmth.

The look on the youngens face reminded Jim of the 'Wayne' case that occured 14 years prior to this exact day. The scene was the same, it practically mirrored what had happened all those years ago. This was no coincidence he concluded.

"My name's James Gordon. I'm a detective. What's your name?" Nothing but the sound of broken sobs filled the air around them. Gordon noticed how tense the young boy was. His heart felt like it was being torn apart as he observed and felt the shaking emitting off the young boy's body. He couldn't imagine what this must feel like to lose both parents at the exact same time. All he could think about was 'what motive and who is targeting these people' before clearing his thoughts to continue. "It's okay. You don't have to talk."

Although shaken and not wanting to talk to anyone, Peter knew that the only way they could find the killer and bring him to justice was by giving the detectives as much detail he remembered. "Peter. My name is Peter Parker." Gordon looked down to the child he was currently cradling as Harvey continued to jot down notes on the crime.

"Can you tell me what happened, Peter?" Another whimper escaped Peter's lips as he had to relive the events that had just happened. Jim decided to tell the same story he told Bruce Wayne when he was in this situation. "When I was about your age, well a few years older, a drunk driver hit our car. Killed my dad. I was right next to him. I know how you feel right now." At this Peter looked up into the reassuring eyes of Jim's. "And I promise you, however dark and scary the world might be right now there will be light. There will be light, Peter."

This gave Peter the reassurance and the strength to detail what had happened here. "We just got out of the movies. We were walking through the alley and a man came out of the shadows. He was tall with a black mask. He had a hat and gloves and shiny shoes. He took my dad's wallet and my mom's necklace. And then he shot them for no reason. I should have done something. But I was too scared." Peter's voiced was laced with venom and loathing, not towards anyone else but to himself.

It was at this moment that Gordon and Harvey quickly shared a glance that said 'this was definitely the man responsible for the Wayne murders'. The details were an exact match - well except for the fact that the Wayne family were rich and this family was edging towards poverty - this was incredibly eerie.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. But there is something you can do now." Peter adjusted his gaze to make eyesight with Jim again. "You can be strong. Be strong. I promise you, I will find the man who did this. It'll all be okay kiddo. It'll all be fine." This time, Jim knew that they could catch the man responsible. He would not got away with it a second time.

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Jim managed to create a close Father-Son like relationship with Peter whilst working on the case like he did with Bruce when he was younger (and still maintains to this day). He could see a lot of Peter in a young Bruce Wayne, especially appearance - except Bruce's hair was black and Peter's hair was dirty blonde colour - it was quite uncanny really.

Despite the strong relationship with Jim and a strong support network, the trauma and heartache from that life changing night brought too much devastation and overpowering pain, which utimately caused him to become mute.

After the whole incident, Peter was left in the care of his paternal Uncle Ben and his Aunt May. Immediately, they took up the mantle of the responsible and  loving parental figures (although they made it known that they weren't trying or ever going to replace his parents) and continuously supported Peter through everything alongside the captains of the GCPD.

Jim did end up keeping his promise to catch the killer after all. He found the man responsible for not just Peter's parents, but billonaire Bruce Wayne's parents murders all those years ago. The thug responsible went by the street name of Joe Chill and was working under the command of infamous mercenary Slade Wilson. The robbery of their possessions was revealed to be a cover to hide the fact that they were simply assassination targets.

When questioned he refused to answer questions that would shine light on the case or lead them to where Wilson was currently residing.

Although Peter was not allowed to watch the criminal proceedings on going at the courts, Joe was officially punished and brought to justice serving a lengthy sentence in Blackgate prison.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**  
***** Two Years Ago *****  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

August 11th was supposed to be the day of two very special events. First was the celebration of Aunt May's 40th birthday, and the second was the event to bring the whole day together - the celebration of her and Ben's engagement in which she was still unaware of. Only Peter was informed of the plans.

Ben was currently treating May to a romantic dinner for two, which was why Peter was walking alone to May's favourite local bakery to collect one of her most favourite cakes - A luxurious red velvet cake. A special occasion (well any occasion really) is always the perfect excuse for cake.

Ben originally planned to accompany Peter to the bakery - however, Peter wanted today to be perfect for the both of them because no one deserved more than they did. So he explained to Ben through sign language that he would pick up the cake so they could enjoy a private, intimate meal together. Ben was very reluctant at first, but eventually caved after seeing how much this all meant to Peter.

Both figures meant so much to Peter.

Uncle Ben was the most loving, spontaneous and fun person to be around. He was childish and adventurous, yet he could completely flip into his serious and responsible side whenever he needed too. When Peter's parents died, he took in his nephew without any sign of hesitation. In fact, he hadn't even discussed the whole situation with May before making his decision. As soon as the call came in telling him that his brother and his wife had passed away, Ben immediately left and arrived to the scene within minutes of the phone call ending. If Peter was ever upset for whatever reason - he would refuse to leave the boy alone until he had a smile on his face.

Aunt May was sweet and caring. The woman, who despite not being related by blood, treated him as if he was her own child - even though she didn't even need to bat an eyelid in his direction after the passing of his parents. She continued to raise him into the moralistic, kind-hearted person he had become. Even though Peter hadn't spoke since he was seven years old, May always knew how to deal with whatever he needed.

May and Ben would definitely make an amazing pair of parents one day when they were ready.

As he turned the street corners, Peter could hear sirens and tires screeching from a far distance. The further away they were, the quieter the sound was getting to Peter - which caused Peter to panic. The reason it panicked Peter so much? Well the quieter the sound of the sirens, the closer they were getting to his Aunt and Uncle's locations.

The fear and trepidation was too much for Peter to cope with. He needed to know what was going on.

'Where were the emergency services headed?'

'What happened?'

'Who was involved?'

It was this anxiousness of uncertainty that caused an influx of fearful thoughts to flood his mind.

'What if it's May?'

'What if it's Ben?'

'What if it's the both of them?'

'They could be hurt or worse dying… Or worse yet, dead! I can't lose them too.' 

Instead of continuing to the bakery, he turned and began to make his way back home to the apartment. He needs to know what is going on. He just needed that reassurance that his mind was playing games and was making him over think and exaggerate everything - he really needed that right now in this moment of time.

Today was SUPPOSED to be the start of something new, but of course the universe had other plans (could anyone really think otherwise?) turning it into another day in the life of Peter Parker.

When Peter finally arrived back to the place he called home, nothing remained. The whole block was taped off by the police.

The apartments were burned to the ground.

Two bodies lay ahead of him on the floor. Both surrounded in pools of blood.

Peter ran ahead tearing the surrounding tape and ignoring the calls and shouts from officers at the scene. He didn't stop until he fell down at the feet of the unidentified bodies. His 'irrational thought tendencies' were right. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were in trouble. No, it was more than trouble because now they were gone!

Peter held the bodies of his deceased relatives as the colour of crimson stained his clothes and spread on his skin. The tears were streaming down his bloodied face.

He caught a glimpse of white in May's blouse. He reached over her pale body grabbing an envelope, which was addressed to him from a certain Slade Wilson. Peter grabbed and began to read the letter.

_'Dear Peter,_

_I must apologise for your most recent loss. It has pained me to see you going through all this misery and loss at such a young age. Yes, I am the person that conducted it all, but I am not the heartless monster you may think I am and I do have reason for why it all needed to happen._

_I didn't want to have to do this to you, an innocent child, but I'm afraid your family and the history I have with them left me no choice but to do what has been done. The Wayne/Queen families have taken a lot away from me and therefore I had to return the favour.'_

Peter stopped reading the lettet at this point. The words didn't mean anything now that his last remaining relatives were dead. He dropped the letter leaving it to flow back down to the ground, and instead he sat and held the hands of his deceased Aunt and Uncle.

After hearing the reports come through their radios and the location was given, Gordon and Bullock arrived on scene as soon as they could. Upon arrival it took them mere seconds before they noticed the familiar figure who was sitting by and holding the hands of the dead couple.

Harvey looked to Jim with a sad, devastated look in his eyes. "Shit! Isn't that Little Pete?" He received a nod as confirmation as the two made their way over to the child.

Jim slowly reached out, placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and turned him around before pulling him into a warm embrace (something the boy was way too familiar with by this point) which was graciously accepted and the gesture was returned as sobs ripped through the atmosphere. Jim rubbed circles in his back to try and console and reassure him that everything would be fine in the end. "It's all going to be okay Pete. You're going to be alright?" Peter shoulders began to shudder whilst Jim brought the preteen's head down to rest in Jim's chest. "You're like a son to Harvey and me Pete. Don't ever forget that! We'll do anything and everything to make sure you're safe. And you know for sure that Barb and Tabby would do the same. No more violence or sadness okay, we're going to keep you safe no matter what." Peter's silent sobs came full front again as he tightened his hands onto Jim's blazer. "That's right. Come on get it all out kiddo."

Harvey looked just as disheartened as Jim did. All that has happened to this one child is something that doesn't happen to someone over a lifetime - even if they live in Gotham. Both men knew they'd have to eventually break the news to Peter as they shared the same emotional telepathic thoughts as they stared at one another, whilst Gordon cradled the boy.

Both men eventually seperated themselves from Peter to discuss how they were going to let him down as gently as possible when they'd have to reveal he would be placed in the system.

After a short while however, they had whittled it down to a definitive final answer. The answer being that they were going to enter a pact together alongside Barbara and Tabitha to adopt the child, to take care of and nurture the precious boy. They promised him they wouldn't allow him to suffer any longer and this was the best way to prevent any more misery.

As they began to walk back to where they had left the youngster momentarily, he was nowhere to be found. He fled the scene leaving no tracks or traces as to where he ran off took. "Shit!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Jim caught a glimpse of the letter remaining besides the bodies of the last Parker's (minus Peter). He walked over and opened the letter hoping that it would leave them with a clue as to where Pete was headed. Harvey spoke up out of curiosity and angst wanting to also know about any leads.

"Jim, what is that?"

"It's a letter addressed to Peter from Slade Wilson." Jim said with confusion as he tried to figure out why  Wilson would leave the kid a letter behind after committing this heinous crime - I mean hadn't he caused enough damage all ready.

Jim began to read the letter out loud.

" _"Dear Peter,_

_I must apologise for your most recent loss. It has pained me to see you going through all this misery and loss at such a young age. Yes, I am the person that conducted it all, but I am not the heartless monster you may think I am and I do have reason for why it all needed to happen._

_I didn't want to have to do this to you, an innocent child, but I'm afraid your family and the history I have with them left me no choice but to do what has been done. The W----/Q---- families have taken a lot away from me and therefore I have had to return the deed. It was unfortunate that you had to be on the receiving end of it all._

_Anyway. As you know, five years ago is when I hired Joe Chill to take out your "parents". Your W---- side of the family is to blame for that and that can be followed far back into the past, they have corrupted Gotham and taken away more than they have given. --r--- and T----- ----e were also innocent in all of this (like your adoptive parents were) but they all had to pay for what the --y-- ancestors and other family members have done to me. That is why your father is the last remaining ----e - except for you of course._

_Now at this age, I have also had to take away your "Aunt" and "Uncle". Your Q---- side of the family is to blame for that and this is relating to more recent years. Your father's parents took something very important away from me and so I had to take something important away from your father - his parents -  and therefore something from you as well (your adoptive Aunt and Uncle). I did not take away your father because he has suffered enough for what his family has done. Now he and his sister (your Aunt) are the last remaining ----ns - except for you again._

_You and your fathers and (if they have) other remaining relatives are innocent in all of this drama and have suffered enough for your families previous wrongdoings. So I will now be leaving you, your parents and other remaining family members to heal and to move on past these tragedies._

_I now believe you and your families have truly suffered as much as I have meaning my revenge is complete. I just want you to know that despite all that has happened, this is not your nor your real parents fault - not one bit. And I am sorry._

_I wish you the best for the future and hope you will reconnect with your parents soon enough._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Slade Wilson"_ "

"Hold the phone! The Parker's weren't the kid's real parents? Well who are are the biological parents then?" Harvey questioned as Jim shrugged his shoulders also dazed as he looked up to the spot Peter inhabited a few minutes previously before vanishing.

Jim replied with a determined voice. "Everytime it mentioned family members and the family names, they were cryptic. There were only a letter or two in the names mixed with dashed lines, like it's meant to be a puzzle." Both men looked to each other. They knew how important this piece of evidence was to cracking the case of figuring out Peter's true parents.

A city wide search was carried out for Peter over the course of two months, but he was never found. He either managed to remain hidden or something Gordon and Harvey feared could've happened.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

***** Present Time *****

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It just doesn't make sense - why did life always have to rain on his parade? Why was he always the person on the receiving end of misery? All he ever did was give and give and give to the community. He protected and watched over the city everyday both as Peter and as his vigilante alter-ego.

As his alter-ego, he stopped the crime that would otherwise go unnoticed by the police force. He prevented the petty thefts that the police wouldn't even bat an eye to, such as the usual purse snatcher or bike thief. He stopped the bigger (sometimes life threatening) thefts, like the stick ups at convenience stores or the various banks spread throughout the boroughs. He investigated and infiltrated gangs preventing more drugs flowing onto the streets saving hundreds if not thousands of people from the knock off effect they had on everyone. He does so many things that he would never be praised for because they will never know the identity behind Coast Island's newest hero.

As Peter however, he spent his time helping with the simplest of things - things many people would rather ignore and watch others struggle with than have the common curtousy to help. He guided or helped the elderly across the streets safely and helped them with their groceries. He even saved a few cats from trees or dogs who had fallen into the sewers. He did absolutely everything in his power and went out of his way to assist and be helpful to those around him. He gives so much despite all he has been through in his 14 years of living.

Yet…

He was stuck in this current situation bleeding out to death. Bleeding to death at the hands of a petty criminal, like his parents.

The assailant plunged a knife into his side after Peter intervened and prevented him from stealing an elderly lady's belongings. He immediately fled the scene leaving the 14 year old behind choking on his blood and potential last breaths.

The elderly woman helped lay him down against the side of the coffee house before screeching out for help as Peter lost all consciousness. "Somebody help! Please anyone, he's been stabbed"

The door of the café swung open revealing two figures who rushed to the sound of the desperate pleas.

***** Elsewhere *****

Whilst it was true that the wave of vigilantes and the groups they formed were making it easier on the police force to help retain peace in the different boroughs, work was still exhausting overall for them.

Coast island consisted of four cities (Gotham, Star, Central and Metropolis) covering a fairly large span of area. There was a precinct assigned to each of the four cities as well as the vigilantes that protected those areas (and the vigilante groups that got together whenever there was a potential life threatening dilemma).

The 'Titans' mainly covered the Glades in Starling City and the Underworld in Gotham. Usually, they come together whenever big crimes - such as incidents including the mob, drug rings etc - were committed and couldn't be faced alone.

The 'Suicide Squad' were assembled to battle threats that would most likely end up killing them. They made very rare appearances - like whenever there was a very dangerous, extreme case or cataclysmic event.

The 'Birds of Prey' are a team consisting of only women that travel internationally to solve the crimes they delve into. They are all unique individuals and each offer something different, which makes them an almost perfect team. Without these amazing ladies, Coast Island would probably have been burned to the ground long ago.

The 'Justice League' are the biggest group of the four and came together to deal with the catastrophic  events such as invasions or clashes between different universes - something no one could ever get used too. They have saved not just our earth numerous times, but the earth's of other universes (due to the fact that a drastic change in one universe could cause ripple effects through all the others).

This is why Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock were face deep in their snacks and taking small sips of there coffee before having to return to their shifts. They were already exhausted after a long day, but their night was about to get a lot longer.

An ear piercing, blood curdling scream could be heard from the outside followed by a "Somebody help! Please anyone, he's been stabbed!" Immediately, both officers jumped to their feet and swiftly exited the cafe to find the source of the noise. The source revealed an elderly lady, but they were shook to their cores when they noticed that she wasn't the only body there...

A young boy was lay unresponsive on the floor with a large gash under his left set of ribs. But it wasn't just any boy. No, it was a boy that has been missing for over two years. The boy they last saw when he was twelve years of age.

"Peter!?" Harvey spoke in an exasperated tone. He was definitely glad to see the boy alive despite the circumstances, but was suprised to actually see that he alive and well after all this time - especially in a city like Gotham.

Gordon took the reigns of the conversation in order to move quickly and efficiently - every second wasted meant Peter was a second closer to death. "Ma'am I will need you to drop by the Gotham precinct tomorrow at midday please to give an official statement as to what's happened and whatnot." The woman nodded and proceeded to move out of his way, so they could help the boy who helped, no rescued her. "Harvey, help me here. we need to get him to a hospital now!"

*****Time skip*****

As soon as they arrived and got the help they needed. They had left young Peter (W---- Q----? Q---- W----?) behind to heal as he was still unconscious at this moment of time - very narrowly avoiding being placed into a medical coma.

After losing the written note from Slade Wilson as evidence and a clue to try and decrypt the family names, this was the shot they needed to track not just his two real paternal parents, but his last remaining family members as well. Now all they could do was wait for the results they had been so desperately looking for, which were mere hours away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism or any suggestions you may have : )


End file.
